In the area of sleep research and sleep behavior, scientists and medical professionals may monitor eye movements to determine sleep cycles and assess sleep quality. In some studies, electrooculography (EOG) sensors collect and record data relating to the electric charges detected from the eye so that eye movement data can be determined. In some examples, the EOG sensors have been implemented on headbands or nightcaps. In any case, the devices or sensors are often bulky and intrusive to the user while sleeping, and may inhibit the user's movement and/or sleep quality. Additionally, incorrect positioning the EOG sensors on the user's face may result in unreliable or incomplete data.
In some examples, cameras may be used to detect eye movement, but may incur optics limitations and may further require a light source that may disturb a user's sleep. Cameras designed to monitor sleep may require advanced computations and may therefore be costly to implement or purchase. Infrared cameras in sleep tracking may be especially expensive for an individual user to use in everyday life or in their own home.